


The House Always Wins

by ForbiddenArcanum



Category: Original Work
Genre: (in a sense), Brain Drain - Freeform, Braindrain, Bunny Boy, Bunny Boys, Everyone Is Gay, Gambling, I can't believe this only took me green hours to finish, M/M, Strip Poker, Transformation, Unwilling Transformation, forced transformation, happy stupid cute as heck bunny boys, himbo transformation, well by the end of it they are, whew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArcanum/pseuds/ForbiddenArcanum
Summary: There are certain restaurants where you pay the waiters to be mean to you: insulting your outfit, mocking your speech–the works. By extension, there’s probably a casino out there where you pay the staff to be comically dumb! But every act has a grain of truth to it… Say, we saw your audition–and we think you’d be perfect to join our staff! Actually, think is a strong word…!





	The House Always Wins

“Are you sure this is the place?” Theo tilted his head, squinting at the bright neon-yellow sign above him. It was written in such a stylized font that he couldn’t even make out the name.

“Yeah, can’t you read it?” Matt shook his head, smiling. “C’mon, it says it super clearly, dude. Gambler’s. Fallacy.”

“Isn’t that a bad name for a casino?” Ian wondered out loud, pushing his black-framed glasses up against his nose. “I mean, that’s… the whole reason people lose money when they gamble, right?”

“God, chill out.” Matt elbowed Ian a bit, chuckling. “It’s real tongue in cheek – plus, it’s like, their schtick.”

“Their schtick?” Nick couldn’t help but laugh. “So their whole thing is: Come here, be dumb, lose money?”

“Well, not so much the last part, but – you know what, dude? You’ll see.” Matt grinned, pushing his shades up to guard his eyes as he entered the brightly lit casino.

The outside was nothing compared to the inside. The typical neon lights of any Las Vegas attraction faded away and melted into golden chandeliers, hung from the ceiling by glittering chains. The cold sidewalk traded places with plush red carpet, the ornate designs woven into the fabric somehow still bright and lively despite the overwhelming foot traffic. The vaulted ceilings, the marble pillars, and the golden accents along the moulding and furniture – nothing, absolutely nothing could make this place any more grand.

“Hiiii!” Someone called out to the group – and as they shifted their focus from the dazzling sights, they were taken aback when they saw a blonde boy wearing a pair of enormous and gold-trimmed bunny ears, a red vest, a small pair of black shorts – and little else.

“Oh, uh, hi?” Ian piped up, giving the bunnyboy a gentle wave. “I, uh, usually expect… girls to be dressed like that.”

“I’m not a girl, silly! Jeeze! I’m a cute li’l bunnyboy, hoppin’ through the forest, scoopin’ up the field mice – ” The boy suddenly broke into song, giggling happily as he ran his way through the first two verses of the nursery rhyme. Ian didn’t have the confidence to interrupt him, but Matt certainly did.

“Hey, hey. Bunnyboy. Focus.”

“Whaaa?!” The boy stopped short, blushing a bright pink. “Oh nooo, did I totes trail off like that again? I’m so sorry, Matty! I’ll try to… f… foc… fuckus!”

“Close enough,” Matt sighed, shaking his head.

“You… You’ve been here before?” Theo asked, finally over the initial awe that the casino bestowed upon him.

“Oh yeah, tons of times. Staff knows me by name – which is amazing, considering their whole thing is that they’re,” He gestured to the happy bunnyboy, smiling wide. “Dumb as shit!”

“Smarts are for dummies!” The bunnyboy exclaimed with a huge grin, sticking his tongue out. “We don’t need that, ‘cause bunnies don’t gotta go to school or work or anywhere! We just eat lotsa carrots and snuggle!”

“Ohhh, I get it now. That’s what you meant by schtick!” Nick laughed, finally clued in to the situation. “It’s like those places where you pay the waiters to drag you!” He rushed to the front of the group, slamming his hands on the receptionist’s desk. “Hey, dude, what’s two plus two?”

“U-Uhmm… Uhhh…” The bunnyboy’s eyes crossed – perhaps a bit further than most people would find comfortable – and only straightened again when he gasped loudly. “Green!”

“…What?!” Nick broke down into laughter as the boy explained himself.

“Well, like, two sounds like blue! And that’s a color, and then yellow is ALSO a color, which is two colors! And blue and yellow make green!” He put his hands on his hips, feeling immensely proud of himself.

“Oh, man,” Nick choked out. “How the fuck are we gonna trust these guys with our money?”

“Naw, they’re good for it. Besides, first game’s totally free. Ain’t that right, Charlie?”

“Matty, call me by my bunny name!” The receptionist stamped his feet indignantly, puffing up his cheeks.

“Sorry, sorry – ain’t that right, Snowball?”

“Yuh-huh, totally free! Everyone gets a random number thingie based on… on…” Snowball tried very hard to sound it out in his head, his brow furrowing in deep concentration. “The… eye… eye and tell… allegiance… quote sent!” He put a finger up, smiling again. “Yeah, the eye and tell allegiance quote sent!”

“I didn’t even think he’d know the word ‘allegiance’,” Ian muttered, scratching the back of his neck. “I’m sorry, Charlie – ”

“Snow!” Stomp. “Ball!” Stomp.

“S-Snowball, sorry. I… don’t actually understand what any of that means.” Ian gulped, brushing his shaggy black hair out of his eyes.

“Oh, now who’s the dumb one?” Nick teased, elbowing Ian.

“Well, do you know what it means?”

“…Yeah, totally. Snowball, tell these dummies what it means – I totally get it, I’m just testing you.” Nick crossed his arms, pouting.

“Well, the… eye and… that thing! That I just said! It’s a big test, and I’m not really good at ‘em, but we got this machine that lets us read your results super duper fast! So come on forwards!” Snowball grinned, picking up what looked like a pink-and-gold label reader. He beckoned the boys forward, one by one. Matt came forwards first, and Snowball gave him a quick once-over with the beam.

“Oh, a perfect 100!” Snowball grinned. “I don’t know what that actually means, but it’s a real important number! So you get a lot of these!” He handed Matt a small bag of casino chips, all in different colors, totalling out to exactly 100 credits. Matt pulled Ian forwards, smiling as Snowball aimed the reader very very carefully, slowly moving over his entire body – much slower than he had done with Matt.

“Oh, wow, that’s super duper big! I don’t even think I can read that…” The bunnyboy shook his head, giggling, and handed Ian a bag that was labelled ‘140’. “That’s why our com-pooper does all the hard stuffies.”

“Uh, okay! Sure.” Ian half-smiled, quickly moving behind Matt afterwards.

“Okay, next!” Snowball bounced up and down as Theo approached, and clocked him at a 105 after a long period of scanning. “That’s really close to Matty’s! You must be real lucky… I think. Now let’s get you! You’re the last one!” Snowball giggled, pointing at Nick, who confidently stepped forwards. A long bit of scanning was followed by Snowball letting out a big gasp, his ears almost seeming to stand on end as he looked at the tiny screen that displayed the results.

“What? Too big for your system? Lay it on me, doc.” Nick grinned wide, hands behind his head.

“Uhm, actually! I can read this one! It’s an eight and then a five… so… eight… t-shirts… five.” He nodded confidently. “Yup! With this money, you can buy eight size-five t-shirts!”

“Do… Do you mean 85?” Ian asked.

“…Maybe! I dunno. I think? But yeah, you get that many!” Snowball handed off the bag, pointing to the prominent ‘85’ that had been printed on it by the computer.

“Aw, man… everyone else got at least a hundred!”

“You’ll have plenty of chances to get more! Now c’mon, I’m itching to play some poker, dude.” Matt slung an arm around Nick, leading him away. As the group left, Snowball called out to them, waving excitedly.

“Byeee! Have a super duper great time! Don’t forget to tip your waiterrr!” The boys laughed, Nick most of all.

“Jeeze, he’s really good at that role,” Nick said. “That ‘green’ stuff? Comedy fucking gold.”

“Method actors, I’m sure.” Matt said, causing everyone to snicker.

“Matt, be nice! I’m sure they’re just doing their jobs,” Ian said. “And they’re doing them very well.”

The four boys made their way to an empty, green-felted table. Four empty seats awaited them, as if perfectly suited to their party. Another bunnyboy stood there, shuffling cards, somehow even more scantily clad than Snowball was. He sported the tightest and smallest pair of shorts that the city had to offer, and a practically see-through red lace vest. As he looked around the table, his cream-colored bunny ears with red fur trimming bounced back and forth.

“Ah, is this everyone playing?”

“Well, there aren’t really more seats,” Ian joked, playing into the act.

“What? There’s… one… two…” The bunnyboy stuck a finger against his own cheek as he counted the chairs. “Five… ten…”

“Uh, I think you skipped three and four? Which is probably where you should’ve stopped,” Ian said.

“Bunny math is different, okay?! It’s real real hard, and only a few of us know how to do it! ‘Cause bunnies aren’t supposed to do math!” The dealer huffed, balling his fists and stamping on the floor, not unlike Snowball.

“Oh, yeah, speaking of bunnies,” Theo said. “What’s your… uh, Snowball said it was a ‘bunny name’?”

“Oh yeah! My name is Clover! Cause everyone says I’m super duper lucky!”

“Guess we’ll have to cut off your foot, then,” Nick chuckled. Clover gasped loudly, his eyes suddenly welling up with tears.

“W-Why would you do that… N-No bunnyboy deserves that, that’s super duper cruel! That’s like, really scary!” The entire table, after a slight bit of laughter, immediately dissolved into coos and comforting words.

“We would never, Clover.”

“Just a joke, just a joke, I’m sorry!”

“It’s totally fine. Let’s just play some poker, okay?”

“Okaaay! Do you guys know the rules?” Clover started shuffling the deck, albeit very slowly.

“Uh, I think so.” Nick squinted at the felt table like it would reaffirm him. “Yeah.”

“Okies, good, because I don’t really remember!” Clover giggled and began dealing out the cards, face-down, with a brilliant gold clover against a black background on it, and laid out a few cards on the table. Matt and Theo, being the two next to Clover’s right, posted their blinds immediately, seeming very excited to get into the game.

“I fold.” Ian said, shaking his head and pushing his cards away, still face-down. “Shitty cards…”

“Wait, dude, are you really folding?” Matt held up a hand to stop Clover from cleaning up the cards. “You’re not even playing with your own money. I mean, they gave us these.” Ian mulled it over, picking up a red piece that read ‘25’ on one side, and ‘IQ’ on the other.

“IQ…?” He gasped. “Oh my god, intelligence quotient.”

“What?” Matt squinted, and Clover looked back and forth between them, utterly lost.

“That’s what Snowball was trying to say. The eye and tell blah blah blah. That’s what he meant.” Ian shook he head, laughing. “Okay, fine, I lied, I’ll play. But just because I think it’s hilarious.” Clover smiled, drawing his hand back and laying out the first three cards.

“…Was he callin’ me dumb?” Nick muttered to himself.

“Does anyone wanna raise? Or just check? Well, if you want your check, you’d have to talk to one of the waiters… I don’t handle that stuff! Bunny math is hard enough as it is, and man, food is even harder! ‘Cause recipes’ll say to add stuff! But then I gotta read stuff again, and I totes forget if I added it, and,” Clover went on, eyes slowly crossing as he rambled about his difficulty with cooking… and memory… and… a lot of other things.

“I’ll raise!” Theo grinned, pushing two of the red chips forwards. “50!”

“Theo!” Ian gasped. “That’s half of your total!”

“C’mon, Ian! Loosen up!” Nick slung an arm around Theo, cuddling him close. “Like Matt said, it’s free money. So let him play dumb if he wants.”

“Playing dumb is the best way! Thinking is stupid!” Clover said, suddenly snapping out of his list of failures. “Bunnyboys have it the best that way.”

“Haha, how much for a pair of those ears?” Theo asked, his cheeks only a little pink as he looked up at the slim and blonde dealer.

“You’ll get a chance after the game, silly! Didn’t Matty tell you?”

“Naw, Clover, this is like, their first time.”

“Oh, sorry, spoilers!”

Theo placed his enormous bet in the center, and the others eyed each other with worry.

“I’m planning to have a longer night of gambling, even with the free money, so I’m gonna have to fold,” Ian sighed, pushing a 5 chip into the pot, feeling a twinge in the back of his head as he did so.

“Yeah, I know we’re surrounded by idiots, but I’m with nerds-a-lot here.” Nick folded and slid his forwards as well – and then clasped a hand to the back of his head. “Ah, shit.”

“You okay?” Matt asked, sliding two of his red chips forwards as well – ready to call Theo’s bluff.

“Yeah, just like, a weird, random pain. It’s fine.” Nick shrugged his shoulders, shaking himself out some.

Clover continued on with the game, dealing the last two cards, Theo and Matt each checking, not too confident in their hands to continue raising. Finally, they revealed their cards.

“That’d be a royal flush.” Matt grinned, running a hand through his fluffy blonde hair and leaning back. “So sorry, Teddy! I’ll just take this…” He smiled, swiping away the two chips and adding them to his pile. “And, uh, waiter?”

A slim, white-haired bunnyboy bounced over, the drinks on his platter wobbling precariously, threatening to spill onto his cream-colored vest and black shorts.

“Yuh-huh, Matty? What can I do for you?”

“Here’s a nice tip.” Matt took each of the chips, sliding them down the front of his pants, causing the bunnyboy to shudder.

“Oh, thanks so much! That’s like, a bajillion, I bet!” He leaned down, giving Matt a kiss on both cheeks, leaving a sticky spot of drool on both of them. “I gotta go, but thanks so much!”

“Aw man, I thought… A full house should’ve…” Theo blinked at his cards, which seemed to fade in and out of focus as Matt stole his chips away. “Ooooh, that’s so silly!” Theo laughed – and he laughed loudly. A few other patrons, as well as some bunnyboy waiters, turned their heads towards him. He couldn’t help himself.

“Woah, uh, calm down, Theo. You haven’t even had any drinks yet.” Ian glanced around, his tanned cheeks blushing red as he realized how many people were looking at their table.

“I think he might want one,” Nick said, slapping Theo on the back.

“H-Haha, I’d looove a drink! A big sparkly one, with the gold glittery stuff in it! Do they like, have that here?” Theo smiled wide, eyes darting around the table, still giggling slightly as a drop of drool found its way onto the cards.

“Uh, is he… okay?” Ian went to stand up. “Theo, if you’re having a stroke or something…”

“Naw, dude!” Matt waved him off. “He’s just playing into it! Aren’t you, Theo?”

“Playing into whaaat? I totes don’t like, get it at all! I just wanna play more!” Theo smiled, covering his giggling mouth with his hands.

“Yeah, let’s play a bunch more!” Clover giggled right back, dealing out another set of cards. Theo picked his up, and tilted his head, and without even waiting for Nick to post his blind, he suddenly exclaimed:

“I’mma go all in!”

“Okay, yeah, he’s definitely playing it up.” Ian laughed, shaking his head and sighing. “What’s he got left, 55? I’ll match it. If he’s really playing dumb…”

“His hand must be shit.” Nick grinned, sliding his tokens into the center as well.

“What?” Theo tilted his head, looking almost as concerned as Clover when he was told he was getting his foot cut off. “My hands aren’t poopies! They’re regular lil funny bunny paws!” The whole table, save for Clover and Theo, laughed.

“Alright, whatever you say, bunny buddy.” Nick ruffled Theo’s hair, causing him to shake his bangs out of his face afterwards, his eyes refusing to focus properly.

“Heheh, yeah, I’m a bunny bun!” Theo smiled brightly, more drool dripping onto the felt table.

“Eurgh… okay, let’s hurry this up! I can’t stand to see him drooling all over the expensive stuff anymore. Sorry, Clover.”

“Huh? That?” Clover blinked. “Lots of the waiters and dealers drool all the time! It’s fine! Bunnies do it tons ‘cause we gotta let out all the smart stuff! Otherwise our heads get too crowded…” He frowned. “And then we gotsta let loose and play some games ourselves!”

“Yeah, bunny games!” Theo exclaimed, bouncing in his chair.

“Yeah!” Clover nodded, and dealt the cards onto the table, laying out all the cards in a row – after all, Theo couldn’t possibly bet any more! “Uhm, okay, how’s that look?”

“Ahehe! Look, look! I made pretty shapes!” Theo threw his cards out onto the table – exposing that he actually had a straight flush of diamonds set up from the beginning. Ian, with his three pair, and Nick, with his full house, gasped – and groaned as they began moving their chips towards the giggling Theo.

“Ahhh, not too fast!” Matt grinned, slapping down his hand. “Royal flush.”

“W…What?!” Ian grabbed his hair, eyes wide. “That’s… the chances of that are…!”

Immediately, Matt swiped up the chips, calling over the same waiter once more.

“Hey, Oreo, take these – get something special for Teddy and Nicky here.” He then discarded the entire pot into the bunnyboy’s pants, who seemed utterly shocked. “I wanna say they’d both like a dark brown cocoa?”

“Oh, sure thing, Matty! You sure are generous!” Oreo grinned and trotted away to the back, skipping the whole way.

Ian gulped, his vision spinning. The entire casino seemed so loud now. He couldn’t make heads or tails of it – how the hell had Matt managed two royal flushes in a row? It wasn’t impossible, but so statistically unlikely that he wasn’t keen on believing it.

“Oh, uhm, because Teddy went all in, there’s supposed to be something about… side pots? But, uhm, my trainer never told me anything about plants in poker! So I guess we’ll skip it for now!” Clover shrugged. “Oh, wait, I’m a plant… cause Clover is a plant name! Does someone own me now?!” He tugged at his ears, eyes wide.

“Nooo, nobody owns cutie bunnyboys!” Theo – or Teddy, as everyone seemed to be calling him now – reached up and hugged Clover tightly, giving him several kisses on the cheek – and then turned Clover’s head towards him, giving him a big, happy, drooly kissy!

“W-What… Teddy – I mean, Theo! You can’t just… make out with him!” Ian felt like this was some sort of nightmare. Was this a ‘test you haven’t studied for’ nightmare? Maybe some sort of weird wet dream?

“But bunnyboys are soooo cute!” Another voice came from the other side of Ian, and he turned around to see Nicky kissing Clover’s neck, leaving the dealer a blushy and shaking mess. “That’s why we stick together, and make lots of cute snuggle piles and stuff!”

“Matt, what… what’s happening?!” Ian tried to get out of his chair, but was firmly put back in his seat by an unseen hand. The bunnyboys from earlier had surrounded the table – about five or six around the edge. Two of them grabbed onto Nicky and Teddy, pulling them away.

“But but but I’m not doooone! Clover needs kissies! He’s so cute, bunnyboys need snuggies and warmies and lotsa lovins!” Teddy struggled, but the bunnyboy holding him stroked his soft, blonde hair, and cooed at him.

“It’s okay, you’re gonna be a real bunnyboy, too! Then we can all go and snuggle lots, okay?” He whispered, kissing Teddy’s neck and shoving a hand down his shorts, causing them to fall off. Bunnyboys of all colors surrounded Teddy with various articles of clothing – a small red speedo, a light brown vest, and a dark brown pair of bunny ears, complete with a fluffy brown tail.

“Teddy gets to be cute?! Not fair!” Nicky stamped his feet, the normally rambunctious boy’s stomps much softer than usual. “Not fair, not fair!” He cried out, tears running down his face. Almost as quickly as Teddy was taken aside, Nicky was surrounded by a number of other waiters.

“Nicky is really cute already!” Oreo smiled, pulling Nicky’s jersey right off of him, fluffing up his brown hair as the fabric flowed over it. “But he could be way cuter, he’s just gotta be a good bunnyboy like the rest of us!”

“Come on, Ian.” Matt smiled, leaning back in his chair. “One more turn. One more hand. I can tell you’re getting uncomfortable, but stick with me here. Night’s just getting started, ‘kay?”

“I… I don’t…” Ian held his head. Everything felt fuzzy and unsure. Normally, he’d see a way out of this – a way to trick the devil and get out of this situation scott-free. But now, staring down Matt and an army of scantily clad bunnyboys who were slowly stripping down his friends, he couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t find a way out – and he’d have to beat Matt at whatever sick game he was playing to leave. He posted his blind. “This is… fucked up, man. Deal me in, dealer.”

“My name is Clover!” The bunnyboy huffed, tossing cards to the both of them. Without even looking at them, Matt pushed everything forwards.

“All in.”

“What, but you – ”

“I know what I said.”

“You’re… you’re insane, you must… you’re with them, or something!”

“What? Nawww.” Matt grinned, sliding his shades up into his blonde quiff, shrugging. “I’m not, I just like talking to ‘em! Clover’s a real cutie… and Nicky and Teddy are, too! They’ve been working here for ages.”

“What?! No… no they haven’t, have they?” Ian stared down at his cards. An ace and a king, both hearts. It was his best chance – and he knew if he didn’t follow Matt’s move, he wouldn’t get to leave. “They’re… they’re not even people that work here! They’re our friends!”

“This is your first time, right, Ian?”

Clover put the first three cards onto the table.

“So, like, if you’ve been here before, just tell me! It’s cool if you know them.”

Four.

“C’mon, look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t know ‘em as the entertainment here.”

Five.

Ian, shaking and stuttering, looked up at Matt for the first time that round. He had kept his eyes utterly transfixed on the cards – and he wished he had kept it that way.

On either side of Matt, Nicky and Teddy stood with enormous brown bunny ears and see-through vests, their huge cocks sticking out of their unzipped shorts. Matt was jacking them off as they made out with one another, their drooly kiss dripping down onto Matt’s head. Matt’s eyes were… blank. The iris was a dark, cloudy blue, and the pupils were hardly moving. His eyes hung half-lidded as even he seemed to drool slightly.

“You’re… they’ve done something to you. They hypnotized you!” Ian flung his cards out onto the table, not even bothering to look at the ones Clover had put down.

“Hahaha, duuude, you think hypnosis is real? That’s fucking weird! I’m just hanging out with my two favorite bunnies. Look!” Matt turned his head to one side, taking Teddy’s cock into his mouth, moving all the way down to the base before coming right back up – and doing the same to Nicky’s cock.

“H-Haaaa, my weewee feels super funny, Nicky!”

“Teddy, he’s licking us! It feels really super good! I wanna do it lots!”

The two of them giggled happily, pressing their cocks against Matt’s cheeks and spraying huge ropes of cum all over Matt and themselves, continuing to hump and kiss and giggle, their libido not dropping a single notch.

“Uhm, Ian?” Clover called to him, drawing his attention away from the show Matt was putting on, pointing at the table.

“W-What?!” Ian snapped, his glasses askew. He looked to where Clover was pointing – and nearly screamed.

Him, a straight.

Matt, royal flush. Again.

“I… I can’t… no, that… that isn’t…”

“Oh, Ian! You silly bunny! You can’t think all that well, can you? I thought you’d know your own casino’s gimmick. You’re all dumb as shit, remember?”

“I’m… dumb as shit…” Ian repeated to himself, quietly, his body so scared that it refused to move.

“You can’t even do easy stuff anymore, and bunny math is just way too hard for you, I bet,” Matt continued, gathering up Ian’s chips for himself.

“Bunny math is… is super duper hard,” Ian whispered, his gray eyes oddly still and calm. Behind him, Oreo and Clover started to remove his clothes, slipping on a white lace vest and a small pair of black shorts, putting an itty-bitty bow tie around his neck – and a pair of gigantic, white bunny ears.

“You would know! You’ve been a bunny here the whole time! We met here, remember?” Matt smiled. “At this place… you know the name, don’t you?” Matt leaned in, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I… I know the name… the name is… it’s…” Suddenly, Ian’s eyes sharpened. He felt something break through. The name! “The name is… if I can just remember it, I… I know I can…!” Ian couldn’t even finish half of his thought before he was sprinting towards the door. The bunnyboys looked on in shock, and Matt followed behind him at a slow pace. Ian skidded around the corner, shielding his eyes from the glamour and glitz of the entrance hall, knowing his addled brain would get completely caught up in the grandeur.

He slid to a stop just outside the casino, chest heaving as he panted for air. He looked up, finally allowing himself to see that brilliant neon-yellow sign, begging for just that one vital piece of information – and came up short.

“I… I can’t read it,” he whispered, body shaking as the fuzziness crept back in, taking over his thoughts again. He arched his back, trying to hold onto something, anything about what had happened – and found it all slipping away as his hand plunged into his shorts, taking out his growing bunny cock and jacking it like never before. Matt’s voice came from behind him.

“You can’t read anything, can you, Ian?”

“I can’t read anything at all…” Ian mumbled, gasping as he pumped his cock over and over.

“Mhm, and that’s okay for bunnies, right? Cause bunnies don’t need to do anything except sleep and snuggle and eat carrots.”

“L-Lotsa carrots!” Ian quickly corrected him.

“And you eat so many! That’s why they call you Carrots, right, Carrots?”

“U-Uh-huh, that’s my bunny name! And it’s super duper important, ‘cause then I’m a real bunny, a-a-and – ”

He couldn’t even finish his sentence before he relaxed his tense body, his cock shuddering before releasing sticky strings of spooge onto the carpeted sidewalk. His tongue hung out, his eyes half-lidded as he drooled all over his new vest.

“What a good bunnyboy. Did you have fun, Carrots?” Matt asked, helping him to his feet and kissing his cheek. He moved in just a bit closer to tuck everything back into his shorts and button them properly.

“Y-Yuh-huh! I had lotsa fun! And my bunny friends all got to watch me make stickies and do lotsa fun stuff with you, Matty! You’re the bestestest!” Carrots giggled, his eyes completely crossed as he gave Matt an enormous, drooly kissy and hugged him tight.

“Okay, Carrots, go back with Teddy and Nicky now. Matty has some important stuff to do!” The blonde smiled, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

“Okayyy! But you gotta visit us, okay?”

“Yeah, I visit you like, every day, dude! Remember? I come here… every day.” For a moment, Matt looked unsure of himself, and stared down at his phone in confusion.

Who were these people that he had this group chat with? Nick, Theo, and Ian… They sounded so familiar, but he couldn’t place it at all. A joke. That’s what it must’ve been. They added him as a prank. That’s why he was there. He shook his head, removing himself from the chat. He looked at his checklist app – and it showed him the way to the nearest gay bar. He was supposed to meet up with his friends, and he was late!

“Sorry, Carrots, I really gotta run! Seeya soon!” He smiled, dashing out into the street, flicking his shades down and over his eyes – and something clicked in his head.

The traffic was terrible today. It was no wonder he was late for a meetup with his old friends. But he could definitely make it up to them – after all, he had yet to show them this amazing new casino!

“Dude, where have you been?! The game started and everything!” Ty sighed, already halfway through a pint of beer.

“Sorry, guys, I know, I got caught up in some traffic – but listen. You’re gonna have your minds blown. There’s this amazing new place I’m gonna take you to, it’s called Gambler’s Fallacy…”

“Isn’t that… weird?” Kent asked, squinting at Matt. “That’s the thing were just because something happens a lot doesn’t mean it isn’t going to happen again, right?”

“Right, but like… that’s their schtick, okay?” Matt smiled. “So basically, the gimmick is…”

***

Clover sat in the middle of the enormous bunny pile, snuggling the three newest members of his waitstaff, smiling brightly.

“Wow, Clover, you sure have a ton of friends! There must be like, a bajillion million in here!” Carrots wiggled a bit, nuzzling against the many other bunnyboys in the pile.

“Yeah,” Teddy chimed in. “You have so many! There’s me, so that’s one… and then Carrots is two, and Nicky is three… and then… Oh, Snowball is green!”

“I understood some of those words,” Nicky said, laughing. “But I don’t gotta, right, right? Cause smarts are for dummies… but wait, yeah! You weren’t being a huge cheater with Matty, were you?”

“Waaah?” Clover rolled over, facing Nicky, his cheeks puffed out. “Nuh-uh! I never cheat! Bunnies have a hard enough time following instructions as it is… so like, cheating is out of the question!”

“But how’d he win every time?! Is it just cause Matty is real real amazing?”

“Well…” Clover flushed right, smiling a bit. “I liked him a lot, and I wanted him to keep coming back… and I wanted all of you as my cutie bunny friends! So… I guess I just got real, real lucky with my draws!”

“Awww, Clover!” Carrots smiled, hugging him tight. “Wait…” He gasped. “That’s why you’re Clover, right?!” Clover couldn’t help but laugh – even he had forgotten, it seemed.

“Yeah! That makes total sense! I’m gonna say that the next time someone asks! I’m just real, real lucky.” He smiled, snuggling into Carrots and nuzzling his neck, closing his eyes for some well-deserved rest. “Yeah… real lucky.”


End file.
